Maybe
by Mitsuki Nakao
Summary: Talvez ela tivesse medo de amar demais.Talvez ela temesse viver seus próprios contos de fada.Talvez, mas nada justifica o fato dela ter recusado se casar com ele. SessRin [Para MitZrael Girl]


_Disclaimer: É...Inuyasha não me pertence...e provavelmente nunca vai._

_

* * *

_

_-_

_**Maybe**_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_Para MitZrael Girl_

_(Yuki-chan!)_

_

* * *

_

_Música: Jem _– _Maybe I'm Amazed. _

_

* * *

_

-

-

Tomou mais um gole do chá morno, que esfriava mais e mais a cada minuto.Apesar do ato, não desviou em nenhum momento os olhos da tela do computador já que estava muito ocupada.

Seus dedos digitavam freneticamente, apesar de doloridos, ela sentia necessidade de continuar...

"_Então sua respiração ficou mais pesada, obrigando-a a sentir mais fortemente o perfume das flores.Todo o jardim parecia ansioso por sua resposta, desde as árvores que balançavam por causa do vento, até as rosas que pareciam ter mais cor, refletindo o rosado das bochechas da garota._

_-Ser sua rainha..?-perguntou temerosa, pensando se aquilo não era apenas um sonho e ela acordaria a qualquer minuto._

_-Sim.-respondeu ele, sem pestanejar, mas de forma alguma perdendo o tom carinhoso na voz."_

Foi interrompida pelo som do telefone, que tocou várias vezes.Xingou baixinho, esperando que, quem quer que fosse, desistisse logo.Sua mente a mil, seus dedos querendo tocar as teclas e expressar tudo aquilo que não conseguia dizer...

Mas o telefone tocava sem parar, insistentemente.

Emburrada, parou de digitar, empurrando a cadeira de rodinhas para longe depois de levantar-se dela.Foi pisando duro até a sala, onde o aparelho telefônico estava, e atendeu antes que caísse na caixa postal.

— Moshi moshi?

— _Rin-chan, finalmente você atendeu!_ — disse a voz do outro lado da linha, entre a raiva e a diversão. — _Só não desisti, porque sabia que estaria em casa, não sai daí mesmo..._

A jovem bufou, extremamente irritada com todo aquele discurso da amiga.Será que não entendiam que ela se sentia bem sozinha?

— Já acabou, Kagome, ou vou ter que ouvir mais? — perguntou, não conseguindo evitar que um sorriso travesso brotasse de seus lábios.

— _Nem vou falar mais, sei que meus conselhos entram por um ouvido e saem pelo outro...Isso se aplica a você e Inuyasha._

Rin acabou tendo que rir.

— E quanto a Miroku e Sango?

Kagome suspirou.

— _Eles fingem muito bem._

As duas acabaram gargalhando no telefone.Apesar de terem se afastado nos últimos tempos, ainda se davam muito bem.

— Mas por que me ligou? — disse depois de terem rido por um tempo, encerrando de vez o clima descontraído.

— _Não precisa ser tão seca, Rin-chan.Só liguei pra saber como você está e...e..._

— Vai me _obrigar_ a ir pra aonde? — cortou-a, pois já sabia que quando a amiga começava a gaguejar era que iria lhe fazer algum convite que provavelmente não aceitaria.

Kagome pareceu rosnar do outro lado da linha, e Rin teve que abafar o riso, concluindo que a amiga estava passando tempo demais com o namorado.Inuyasha que tinha esses hábitos estranhos.

— _Eu vou te _convidar... — ela corrigiu o termo. — _Para irmos a um bar hoje..._

Rin inspirou profundamente, pensando naquela proposta.Há uma semana não saía de casa, apenas trabalhando em seu novo livro.Estava exausta, precisava dar uma arejada, mas ficar dentro de seu apartamento era tão mais seguro...

Presa entre quatro paredes não tinha a menor chance de esbarrar com _ele_, e isso a reconfortava.

— Não sei Kagome, eu...

— _Vamos, Rin-chan!Todos estamos com saudades de você!Apesar de mal-humorada, você faz falta._

A jovem riu, enrolando os dedos no fio do telefone.

— Está falando de mim ou do seu namorado?

— _Você, depois de passar tanto tempo trancada, tem se tornado tão anti-social quanto ele...mas nem por isso menos adorável, ao contrário de Inuyasha.Está cada dia mais rabugento, espero que pelo menos **você** tenha concerto!_

Rin ficou um tempo em silêncio, pensando, e Kagome estava esperando ansiosa por sua resposta.

— Acho vou então... — ela deu uma pausa, ouvindo os gritos de euforia da amiga. — Mas tem uma condição...

— _Qualquer coisa que você pedir!_ — disse uma Kagome muito animada. — _Ainda não acredito que consegui te tirar de casa com tão pouco tempo de conversa!_

Rin ficou feliz, pensando no tamanho do sorriso da pessoa do outro lado da linha, mas logo depois se entristeceu.

— _Ele_ vai? — perguntou, sua voz seca cessando todos os gritinhos de alegria da outra.

Kagome, por sua vez, ficou quieta, pensando nas palavras que iria usar.

— _N-não..._ — gaguejou, deixando Rin desconfiada.

— Ele vai, não vai? — disse, sua voz diminuindo gradativamente.

— _É claro que não, Rin-chan.Por que eu mentiria pra você?_ — falou com a voz um pouco mais firme, tentando ser convincente.

A mulher suspirou, seus olhos amendoados perdendo um pouco do brilho característico.

— Eu sei que odeia mentir, Kagome.Diga a verdade.

A outra ficou calada, mas depois se deu por vencida.

— _Sim, ele vai._

Uma lágrima de formou no canto do olho dela.

— Desculpe, eu não posso ir mais.

Silêncio.A voz embargada de Rin perfurando o coração de Kagome.Amava sua amiga, mas odiava a covardia dela.Só porque ela rompeu com _ele_, não quer dizer que tinham que deixar de ser amigos.

— _Sei que é difícil para você, Rin-chan, mas para ele é muito mais!Nem por isso ele te evita, se esconde de você!Toda vez que saímos todos juntos, ele fica triste por você não estar lá, mas nem por isso deixa de viver a vida dele, ele até já saiu com outras garotas e--_

Não se ouvia mais a voz de Rin, nem mesmo sua respiração.Apenas o som irritante de quando alguém desliga o telefone.

Kagome pôs o aparelho no gancho, pensando se o que fizera foi certo.Não devia ter falado tanto.Era óbvio que a parte sobre o ex-namorado de Rin estar saindo com outras era um blefe – apenas uma pequena mentira para que ela mostrasse algum sentimento por ele.Ciúmes que fosse.Mas se sua amiga ainda amava-o, por que não queria mais olhar pra ele?

**_-x-_**

Rin chorava copiosamente, ajoelhada perto da estante onde jazia o telefone.Era tão doloroso...doía tanto lembrar que recusara ser feliz ao lado de quem mais amava, e que não teria outra chance.

Secou algumas das lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, e com a vista embaçada mirou o computador.A página do Word mostrando as palavras que tanto tentara mudar, mas que nunca seria capaz.

Era conhecida por seus livros serem sempre cheios de romance, e finais tão perfeitos.Mas se ela mesma não tinha um _final feliz_ como conseguiria escrever um?

Engatinhou até o computador apagando, mais uma vez, aquele fim que não desejava ter.A editora cobrava há semanas a conclusão do trabalho, mas não entregaria aquele livro...não enquanto não fosse capaz de escrever "e foram felizes para sempre".

Soluçou, caminhando até o sofá com os joelhos tremendo.Aconchegou-se no móvel e lá mesmo dormiu, sabendo que enquanto não resolvesse seus próprios problemas, não conseguiria o final desejado.

"_-Ser sua rainha..?-perguntou temerosa, pensando se aquilo não era apenas um sonho e ela acordaria a qualquer minuto._

_-Sim.-respondeu ele, sem pestanejar, mas de forma alguma perdendo o tom carinhoso na voz._

_Os olhos da garota arregalaram-se, e ela deu um passo para trás.Seu rosto perdeu a cor, e entreabriu os lábios, começando a chorar._

_-Qual o problema?-perguntou o príncipe, aflito._

_-Eu...-ela disse soluçando.-Eu não posso me casar com você!_

_Foi a vez dele de arregalar os olhos, sentindo um nó na garganta._

_-Por quê?_

_Ela encarou o chão, sem coragem para encarar os orbes penetrantes do jovem._

_-Eu não estou preparada...-ela lhe deu as costas.-E nunca estarei._

_O membro da família real caiu de joelhos na relva do jardim.Ele achava que tudo o que ela queria era ficar para sempre com ele, assim como também desejava._

_-Seja feliz, alteza.-disse a garota, saindo correndo logo em seguida, deixando o príncipe sozinho..._

_Eternamente sozinho..._

_-Eu não serei capaz de ser feliz...-sussurrou, sentindo grossas lágrimas de decepção escorrendo por seu rosto, traçando o caminho de sua frustração.-Não sem você..."_

_**-x-**_

Seus olhos percorriam todos os ocupantes da sala, enquanto um deles apresentava mais uma planilha.Bocejou discretamente, cansado ao extremo.Tinha se esquecido como eram tediosas aquelas reuniões de fim de mês.

Dívidas, gastos, pagamentos, lucros, números e mais números...não era o que se podia chamar de _diversão_.Mas o trabalho nunca lhe parecera tão desgastante, nunca todos aqueles rostos entediados lhe irritaram tanto.

Estava claro que ninguém prestava atenção, mas Naraku continuava com seus cálculos loucos, tentando encobrir o dinheiro que desviava.

Como se ninguém soubesse ou ao menos desconfiasse de suas falcatruas.Ele gastava horas explicando o que todos fingiam não ver.

Apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos, enquanto olhava sem piscar para os gráficos.Quem visse diria que ele estava muito interessado, mas seus pensamentos vagavam por bem longe dali...

— Alguém tem alguma pergunta? — disse Naraku, vendo um dos diretores levantar a mão. — Tem algo a dizer, Hakudoushi?

O excêntrico japonês sorriu, seus olhos violetas dando a entender que faria mais um de seus comentários maldosos.

— Por que investiu tanto nessas ações? — ele apontou para o nome de uma empresa no gráfico. — Eu nem sabia que ela sequer _existia_...ah, falando nisso, adoraria conhecer sua nova mansão em Miami!

Os presentes na sala abafaram o riso, menos Miroku e Inuyasha que gargalhavam, pois adoravam o sarcasmo de Hakudoushi no final das reuniões.Ele fazia questão de prestar muita atenção nas palavras de Naraku, apenas para depois colocá-lo em situações de saia justa.

— Eu acredito que será um investimento que trará muito lucro. —Naraku tentou argumentar, engolindo seco.

Hakudoushi sorriu.

— Só ser for pra voc--

— Esta reunião está encerrada. — o único que não parecia se divertir nada com aquela situação finalmente se pronunciou.Era uma palhaçada sem propósito, não sabia porque insistiam naquilo todo fim de mês.

Naraku sorriu aliviado, saindo rapidinho da sala.

— Ah, Sesshoumaru!Por que estragou nossa diversão? — indagou Inuyasha, inconformado.

Ele estreitou os olhos para o irmão mais novo.

— Porque não me importo com seu bem-estar, apenas com o meu.E **eu** quero sair logo daqui.

Miroku riu da cara de Inuyasha, que ficou extremamente nervoso.

— Sabe que Naraku vive desviando dinheiro, e só permanece nesta empresa por causa de seus contatos e influência no mercado.Então qual é o mau de brincarmos um pouco com ele? — perguntou Hakudoushi, com o melhor de seus sorrisos.

Sesshoumaru apenas fez um movimento com as mãos, como se estivesse dizendo "faça o que bem entender".

— Só não estava com paciência para suas _brincadeiras_ hoje, Hakudoushi.Meu interesse é ir embora.

Miroku deu um sorriso malicioso, e Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos – sabia que lá vinha ele com mais um comentário imbecil.

— Humm...pra que tanta pressa, _Sesshy_?Por acaso arranjou alguma garota? — disse cutucando as costelas do outro com o cotovelo, enquanto piscava um olho.

Hakudoushi balançou a cabeça para os lados, sabendo que Miroku levaria uma surra por sua idiotice.Já Inuyasha parecia querer dar o troco pelo o que o irmão lhe disse há poucos minutos atrás.

— Uma garota? — riu. — Sesshoumaru ainda está traumatizado depois por ter levado aquele pé na bunda da Rin-chan!

Nem um segundo depois Inuyasha fora arremessado para o outro lado da empresa por um soco do mais velho.

_**-x-**_

Despertando lentamente, sentiu suas costas doloridas por ter dormido no sofá.

Com um pouco de esforço, levantou-se e abriu as persianas, sentindo os olhos arderem.O dia parecia agradável...um colorido dia de primavera.Perfeito para passear.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, morrendo de vontade de sair daquele apartamento.A primavera era sua estação predileta, e dar uma volta pelas ruas para ver as flores lhe trazia uma alegria indescritível.

Mas ela não faria isso, não mesmo!Tantos dias trancafiada naquele lugar tinha apenas uma finalidade: concluir o livro, e era isso que faria.Não que ela estivesse fugindo de Sesshoumaru...não, não.Era uma atitude muito infantil e...

Droga, ela estava fugindo de Sesshoumaru _sim_.

Olhou para o monitor, que no momento exibia uma proteção de tela – vários peixes nadando num fundo azul – e caminhou até lá, mexendo no mouse para que a tela voltasse ao normal.

Tudo apenas para sua frustração – estava aberta a maldita página do Word, a última página de seu livro, em que o príncipe faz o pedido de casamento à garota, e ela rejeita.

Pensou se não seria bom deixar essa história para trás e começar uma nova, mas era melhor não, já que estava devendo o final do livro e a editora tinha gostado do roteiro.E também, nunca abandonaria um projeto apenas porque não conseguia finalizá-lo – suas histórias eram como partes de seu coração, e naquela estava a maior e mais importante: Sesshoumaru.

Um tanto quanto abatida, caminhou até a cozinha depois de ouvir um ronco alto de seu estômago, que clamava por alimento.

Abriu a geladeira, e se espantou ao vê-la quase vazia: sobrara apenas uma alface com as folhas queimadas e um iogurte, que estava vencido há quase três meses.Abriu os armários e só encontrou várias panelas, tigelas, talheres e pratos – ou seja, nada comestível.

Em desgosto, sua barriga roncou ainda mais alto e ela se rendeu, teria que fazer compras!Já estava com vontade de respirar o ar da primavera, comprar comida, no final das contas, não passou de uma desculpa para sair.

Tomou banho, colocando sua saia preferida, de cor bege, e uma camiseta branca lisa, calçou uma sandália de salto nem muito alto, nem muito baixo.Kagome daria pulos de alegria se a visse daquele jeito, mas resolveu não falar com a amiga.

Pegou uma bolsa caramelo e colocou-a sobre os ombros, sorrindo enquanto abria a porta do apartamento e dando um passo para fora.Checou as horas no relógio e ficou ainda mais contente, pois nesse horário Sesshoumaru ainda devia estar trabalhando.Não teria nem chance de encontrar com ele.

Fez questão de descer pelas escadas, pois estava ansiosa demais para esperar o elevador.

**_-x-_**

Com as mãos ocupadas por sacolas plásticas, Rin voltava de sua ida ao supermercado.

Um grande sorriso de satisfação estava estampado em seu rosto, enquanto ela observava a cidade, sentindo que esta nunca estivera tão linda quanto naquela primavera.

Como conseguira se manter alheia a tudo e todos?Como se esquecera que o que mais odiava era solidão?Como esquecera-se de viver?

Ela tinha cometido um erro, e sabia que não poderia ser perdoada.Então, deveria fazer o certo, fazer o que Sesshoumaru devia estar fazendo: continuando sua vida.

Mas ela não era tão forte quanto ele...ela era fraca.Fraca demais para encarar aqueles olhos dourados sem sentir-se apaixonada, ou querer morrer ao ver decepção neles.

Decepção aquela que encobria seus olhos no dia que ela recusou-se casar com ele.

E por que fizera aquilo?Apenas para se machucar!No momento sentiu-se amedrontada, teve medo de não ser uma boa esposa para ele, e com sua bobagem estragou um relacionamento de dois anos...

Que poderia ter durado para sempre.

Suspirou, querendo esquecer seu passado pelo menos naquele instante.Suas lembranças era tão claras que ela jurava ter visto Sesshoumaru andar no meio da multidão das ruas de Tóquio.

Que bobagem, há essa hora ele estava trancado na empresa!

— Por Kami-sama... — sussurrou ela, vendo que realmente era seu ex-namorado, e estava vindo em sua direção!Ele parecia ainda não ter notado-a, então Rin resolveu esconder-se.

Virou a cabeça para vários lados, não encontrando nenhum lugar que poderia ser um bom esconderijo – apenas viu uma árvore, um banco e uma cabine telefônica – mas agradeceu aos céus quando achou uma lanchonete.

Pelo que conhecia Sesshoumaru, ele geralmente freqüentava restaurantes refinados por causa de seu poder aquisitivo.Nunca entraria num estabelecimento tão simples quanto aquele.

Com passos apressados, entrou lá e sentou-se de costas para as janelas, pois assim ninguém veria seu rosto.Pediu um suco, apenas para molhar sua garganta que tinha ficado seca após vê-lo.

Ele estava tão lindo quanto se lembrava.Altivo e elegante.Sério e atraente.

Como a mesma sabia, era fraca demais para resistir a ele.Só de olhá-lo já se sentia completamente imersa em lembranças de quando tudo era perfeito...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som do sininho instalado na porta da lanchonete, que badalava toda vez que alguém entrava.

Os olhos curiosos de Rin procuraram pelo recém-chegado, e quase cuspiu todo o suco que estava em sua boca quando viu que este era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Sesshoumaru.

Previsível, não?Era como uma peça do destino – quanto mais ela tentava se esconder mais fácil seria achá-la.

Apesar da coincidência, ele não parecia estar ali por ela, pois se sentou despreocupadamente perto do balcão e pediu um café.

Rin sabia que se permanecesse ali, o ex-namorado certamente a notaria, mas se tentasse sair ele também o faria.Estava sem saída, mas como ele estava de costas, talvez ela pudesse atravessar a lanchonete e chegar até a saída sem ele notá-la.

Uma idéia estúpida, sim.Seria muito menos "perigoso" se ela permanecesse quieta em sua mesa.Mas, no fundo, ela queria falar com ele.

Com passos silenciosos, tentou passar o mais rapidamente que pôde, e quase teve sucesso em sua missão se uma sacola não tivesse rasgado e várias latas tivessem caído no chão, o barulho destas ecoando por todo o estabelecimento.

Todos se viraram para ela, inclusive Sesshoumaru.

— Rin... — pôde ouvi-lo murmurar.

Ela abaixou-se, recolhendo as latas que haviam caído e colocando-as em outra sacola.

— Olá, Sesshoumaru-sama. — cumprimentou-o sem olhá-lo, _muito_ ocupada em sua tarefa.

Ele caminhou até ela, postando-se a sua frente.

— Precisamos conversar.

Rin engasgou, quase deixando suas compras caírem novamente.

— Me desculpe, mas estou com pressa e--

— Eu insisto. — ele cortou-a.

Rin abaixou a cabeça, concordando com ele num baixo "sim".Tinha certeza que um dia ainda tirariam a limpo tudo o que aconteceu, e secretamente desejava muito que esse dia chegasse.

**_-x-_**

Estavam os dois frente a frente.Sesshoumaru convidara Rin para irem até o parque da cidade, no exato lugar onde ele a pedira em casamento – em frente a um lago que ela tanto gostava, que foi também onde se conheceram.

Era muito doloroso, mas ela sabia que se quisessem encerrar aquele assunto teria de ser no mesmo local onde tudo começou.

— Nostálgico, não? — começou ele, após vários minutos de silêncio.

— Sim... — disse, admirando a forma como o Sol tocava a superfície da água e fazia com que ela parecesse ouro de tão brilhante.Chegava de ofuscar a visão.

Ambos voltaram ao silêncio, sabendo que tinham perguntas demais, mas que nenhuma receberia uma resposta coerente.

Porém Sesshoumaru estava disposto a ter suas respostas.

— Rin, apesar de ter muito mais do que isso para te dizer... — disse, seu tom frio não era indiferente e sim, amargo. — Minha única pergunta é..._por quê?_

Os olhos castanhos dela se voltaram para o ex-namorado, não compreendendo.Então ele continuou.

— Por que...por que não?

"_**Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time**_

_**Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you**_

_**Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time**_

_**And hung me on a line**_

_**Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you"**_

****

Rin não disse nada, sentindo que as palavras não passariam por seus lábios.Sentindo que apenas lágrimas sairiam de seus olhos.

Dito e feito, ela começou a chorar.

Caiu de joelhos na grama, aos prantos, mas ele nem se moveu – continuou de pé, em seu rosto nenhum sinal de pena, apenas compreensão.Ele também poderia fazer o mesmo, mas sua forma de resolver as coisas não era assim.

— Não vai me responder?

Ela parou um pouco, secando as lágrimas com as mãos.

Sesshoumaru deixou que um meio sorriso se formasse em seu rosto, vendo que Rin nada mudara, sendo adoravelmente infantil em alguns gestos.

— Eu...tive medo.Pensei que ainda não estava preparada, que ainda não era madura o suficiente para ser sua esposa, que era muita responsabilidade pra mim.

"_**Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl**_

_**Who's in the middle of something**_

_**That she doesn't really understand**_

_**Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man**_

_**Who could ever help me**_

**_Baby won't you help me understand"_**

****

E voltou a chorar, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e soluçando enquanto murmurava algo incompreensível.

Sesshoumaru agachou, tocando os cabelos dela como se Rin fosse uma criança, uma pequena boneca, uma menina desprotegida.

Com o toque, ela levantou a cabeça, encarando os olhos ternos dele.

— Por que não me disse isso? — perguntou Sesshoumaru.

As bochechas dela ficaram vermelhas de vergonha.

— Porque era mais fácil dizer que não te amava mais, do que falar que eu não merecia você.

Então ele abraçou-a.

"_**Maybe I'm a girl and maybe I'm a lonely girl**_

_**Who's in the middle of something**_

_**That she doesn't really understand**_

_**Maybe I'm a girl and maybe you're the only man**_

_**Who could ever help me**_

_**Baby won't you help me understand"**_

****

— Boba... — Sesshoumaru apertou-a mais forte entre seus braços. — Se você não me merecesse, eu nunca teria escolhido amar você.

Ela soluçou, recostando a cabeça no peito dele, pousando as mãos em seu ombro.

Tudo fora tão simples, ela que tinha feito questão de complicar as coisas.O amor nunca foi impossível, nem errado.Difícil era aceitar que sempre estaria preparada para voltar a amar Sesshoumaru.

E todas as dúvidas que Rin tinha quando ele convidou-a para conversarem, se resumiram em apenas uma pergunta.

— Então...você...eu...nós ainda temos volta?

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, que fechou os olhos com o contato.Aproveitou ao vê-la tão entregue, e selou seus lábios num simples encostar.

— Vamos nos dar outra chance, sim? — sussurrou ele, se afastando um pouco dela e tirando uma pequena caixinha de veludo de dentro do bolso do terno.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

— Por que estava com ela?Já tinha planejado se encontrar comigo? — perguntou surpresa.

Ele permitiu-se sorrir.

— Eu sempre levo-a comigo. — disse Sesshoumaru, abrindo a pequena caixa. — Onde paramos mesmo..?Ah sim...Rin, aceita se casar comigo?

Ela sorriu, mostrando a mão para que ele pudesse colocar o anel de noivado em seu dedo anular, sem precisar dizer mais nada.

Talvez dessa vez desse certo, ou não.Talvez eles fossem _felizes para sempre_, mas talvez apenas fossem completamente felizes enquanto o amor durasse.Mas Rin tinha apenas uma certeza, que nenhum conto de fadas era melhor que a própria realidade.

"_**Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time**_

_**Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you**_

_**Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song**_

**_Right me when I'm wrong_**

_**Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you"**_

****

"_-Ser sua rainha..?-perguntou temerosa, pensando se aquilo não era apenas um sonho e ela acordaria a qualquer minuto._

_-Sim.-respondeu ele, sem pestanejar, mas de forma alguma perdendo o tom carinhoso na voz._

_Ela abriu o mais lindo e cristalino de seus sorrisos._

_-Claro!-disse, correndo para os braços daquele que mais amava."_

-

-

_ Fim _

---

**Olá, minna-san!**

**Minha primeira fic exclusivamente SessRin...não sei se ficou bom, mas tive que usar de toda a minha coragem para escrevê-la, afinal, eu gosto tanto desse casal que tive medo de escrever sobre eles e acabar fazendo uma fic tão ruim que deixasse os fãs com raiva XDDD!**

**Bem, mas adivinha quem me deu coragem (ou forçou, praticamente) a escrever esta fic?**

**Sim, sim!Nossa querida aniversariante **Yuki-chan**, mais conhecida como **MitZrael Girl**!Ela é muito fofa, muito amiga e muito, muito, muito louca!**

Feliz Aniversário, Yuki-chan!

**Agora ela faz aninhos e eu dedico essa fic para ela, mesmo que não esteja a sua altura...**

**Sobre a fic: essa foi a louca idéia que eu tive por causa da minha obsessão por finais felizes e também porque a MitZ-chan insiste em fazer finais trágicos.**

**Agora, sobre a música.Ela aparece em The O.C., e eu acho muito kawaii, mas se quiserem ignorem-na.Nem tinha planejado utilizá-la, mas eu estava quase desistindo da fic quando baixei essa música e fiquei tão inspirada que resolvi colocá-la ai no meio!**

**Olha, eu já falei demais, então paro por aqui...**

**Bai bai,**

**Mitsuki**


End file.
